The Yandere
The Yandere is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by Dorami. According to rWooshi, the level is about top 10 in difficulty. Gameplay * 0-4% (CastriX):' '''The level starts off with a mini cube section at 0.5x speed, with some difficult jumps and timings. It quickly transfers into a normal cube and throws you into some tight green orb timings. Then comes some blue orb tapping, followed by a late red orb timing. You tap a green dash orb, and you are transitioned into the next part. * '''5-7% Partition: 'Partition's part features several hard timings, while also still in 0.5x speed, and is decorated with a red and black style. You start off with a ball part with some tricky orb timings, followed by a spider part with more tricky and tight timings. This is followed with a short section of straight fly, and then back to a spider part, similar to the last. There is a then another section of straight fly, this one much longer, before the end of Partition's part. * 8-9% (DavJT):' '''This section is focused mainly on 0.5x speed cube, ship, and ball gameplay, and is decorated with a ticking clock theme that syncs with the music. The section begins with a green orb tap and a difficult cube jump. This leads into a short, but tight, ball section, which is followed by a short ship part and a final, difficult cube jump, thus ending DavJT's part. * '''10-14% (DanZmeN):' 'This part is arguably the easiest part of the level. It begins with a mini cube at 1x speed, then becoming a normal cube. This is followed by a relatively easy part, compared to the rest of the level, in which the player has to invert their gravity with blue jump orbs to avoid spikes. This is followed by a short straight fly section and a spider section with some pretty easy timings. The final section is a short and forgiving UFO section, followed by a black fade-out effect and the end of DanZmeN's part. * '''15-18% (Alderite): '''This part stays with 4x speed from DanZmen's part until it gets to the 2x portal, then the player turns into a ship that needs a bit of "straight flying". Then it turns into a 0.5x ball that needs timing to get past the ball part to the robot part with 1x speed with easy timings. This is followed by a small UFO part with plenty of gravity portals to go through, with different speeds. Then it turns into a normal cube with medium timings, then turns into a short ship part, then once again a cube that needs to jump on the yellow orb to get launched by a red jump pad towards Dorami's part. The whiteish-black flash marks the end of Alderite's part. * '''19-23% '(Dorami): Dorami's part contains very fast paced gameplay. It begins with a very brief spider segment, followed by another brief segment, this being a cube part. Some dual ship straight flying follows this, and then a short dual cube section. This is followed by a short ball section, then a UFO section. There is then a final cube section, and Dorami's part ends. * '''24-29% (MrLorenzo): * 30-35% ([[JonathanGD|'JonathanGD']]): * 36-40% (Elisione): * 41-46% (Jghost217): * 47-51% (RoiMousti): * 52-57% (Master X): * 58-62% (BranSilver): * 63-68% (Mulpan): * 69-74% (Cirtrax): * 75-79% (Mazl): * 80-85% (Spectrex + FarDreamer): * 86-90% (YunHaSeu): * 91-100% (OSIRIS + Alkali): Trivia *It is based on Yandere Simulator, a game where a schoolgirl kills other people trying to steal her love life. *This level is thought to be top 10 difficulty. *Dorami commented on “Exposing Dorami” saying he did hack The Yandere, although this was mainly going along with the joke of the video. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Stubs Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Epic levels